


A waitress and the stress of straight guys

by Wakeywakey_bigmistakey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, tired!clarke, waitress!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey/pseuds/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post:<br/>"Guys.</p><p>My dudes.</p><p>You have no idea</p><p>how satisfying it is</p><p>to be the only girl at a table with five dudes</p><p>who are all hitting on the waitress</p><p>and you’re the one who gets her number"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A waitress and the stress of straight guys

Clarke was uncomfortable. Dinner with her friends had seemed like a great idea to get away from the stress of impending deadlines on commissions, but she was _tired._ Even if she hadn’t spent the last thirty minutes wondering if her pasta was as soft as it looked, the guys around the table had spent just as long hitting on their waitress. She was good-looking, no doubt about it, but she was also clearly not interested in any of them. Clarke slightly wished that her friends would just take a hint, but it seemed the hint would have to get drilled into their skulls for them to get it. Bellamy still puffed out his chest and kept eye-contact every time she came by, Jasper would not stop using the lamest pick-up lines and Finn ran his hands through his hair constantly, sending wide smirks _every single time_ the poor waitress offered refilled refreshments or desert-cards. Monty was the only one who looked as exasperated with their antics as Clarke felt. The light conversation was nice, but the blonde kept dozing off. A voice cut through the sound of her friends, politely asking if they were ready for the desert menu. _Here we go again_ thought Clarke, sending the waitress a, she hoped, apologetic smile.

‘That’d be just great’ said Finn, smiling widely and running his hand through his choppy brown hair.

‘Yeah, I think we’re ready for that, especially if you’re the one who serves it’ Bellamy followed, his voice an octave deeper than usual.

The waitress, Lexa according to the silver badge on her apron, looked at Clarke who’d turned. The blonde just nodded, rolling her eyes while making a small gesture towards her friends. Lexa chuckled, then lifted her sleeve slightly, so that Clarke was the only one who saw a thin, rainbow colored bracelet. With a small wink, she turned to leave. Just as she was going, Jasper piped up.

‘You look familiar; didn’t we have class together?’

Everyone turned towards him, varying degrees of confusion on their faces. Lexa looked somewhere between trying to remember which class he was referring to, and trying to forget the goggled boy had ever spoken up.

‘Because I could have sworn we had chemistry’ he laughed, fist-bumping Finn who sat next to him. Monty and Clarke made eye-contact and sighed simultaneously, embarrassed by their friend, while the rest of the table laughed rather loudly. Lexa had left to get the menus, clearly not keen on staying at the table. The whole debacle had woken Clarke up considerably, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Really, she just wanted to splash some water on her face, and it livened her up further. Closing the washroom door behind her, her original plan had been to bee-line it back to her table, but she spotted the brown haired waitress in the room next to theirs. Seeing that she was currently available for conversation, Clarke went up to her.

‘Hi, I’m Clarke. Sorry about my friends, they’re very… Straight. And annoying, at times’ the blonde said, earning a smile from the brunette.

‘I’m Lexa, and decidedly not straight. Don’t worry about it, I get worse all the time.’

They looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing, something that seemed to come easily to the usually stoic Lexa. Clarke thought she had a nice laugh, low and enticing. A thought popped into her head and in her tired state, she followed through.      

‘Well, Lexa, their gaydar could use some work. Not unlike my own bi-fi, which has been a bit off lately.’

Clarke nearly let out a loud laugh at the way Lexa’s eyes widened, but she contained herself. She found it very endearing. Giving a small ‘see ya’ and a wink, Clarke turned towards their table once more. The conversation had turned, not surprisingly, towards the topic of the restaurant’s personnel. Bellamy claimed that the waitress, though he used a somewhat more vulgar term, was totally into him. Finn and Jasper both started going off about how it was clearly _them_ she favored, not him. Monty was trying to get a word in, but his quiet nature lost to their boisterous exclamations. He turned towards Clarke, worn out from his friends’ idiocy.

‘Do you think they’ll go out back and measure their dicks soon, or is this going to continue?’ he asked lowly, dry sarcasm lacing his words. The blonde couldn’t help out but laugh loudly, because he really was spot-on. It caught the rest of the table’s attention, though they were under the impression that she was laughing at their “discussion”.

‘What’d you think Princess, who’s the hot waitress into?’ Bellamy asked, seemingly sure that the answer would be him. Clarke very nearly face-palmed, something that happened often when she hung out with all her guy-friends at the same time. She looked around and saw that they were all awaiting an answer. She didn’t want to out Lexa, so instead she just pointed out the obvious.

‘She’s not into any of you. Literally, not in any way’ she said, joking enough not to be considered rude but making sure that she was getting her point across. Just then, with half the table looking as though they didn’t actually believe her, the brunette waitress arrived with the menus.

They all decided what they wanted to get rather quickly, and Clarke waved Lexa back over. The blonde smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, causing a slight blush on the waitress’ cheeks. Clarke very nearly forgot the rest of her group, until Jasper’s voice burst through.

‘All these desserts are sweet, but none of them are as sweet as you.’

Clarke cringed internally and Monty looked like he was considering pros and cons of punching his best friend, but Lexa was rather amused. She let her face slip back into its usual stoic expression though, because amusing became tiring really, really quickly in her line of work. They all ordered and ate, until they were awaiting the bill.

‘I’m telling you, she totally digs me. Didn’t you see how she blushed, when she came to the table? It was totally because I flexed my guns!’ Bellamy said, flexing his right arm as to prove the point. Clarke didn’t say anything, partly because she found it funny, and partly because she was still _so_ tired. She heard a low laugh and turned to see Lexa, clearly having heard Bellamy’s charades. The brunette left the bill on a platter and turned to leave, slipping a napkin to Clarke in the process. Clarke smiled at the napkin and at the guys, who were all gaping at her. She looked down and saw a neat, scribbled note at the bottom:

_You seem even nicer than your looks, give me a call sometime and I’d be happy to take you out_

and then the digits of a phone number.  

Clarkes smile widened. Dinner had been so worth it.


End file.
